mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Strawberry Sunrise
Strawberry Sunrise, or Sweetie Sunrise, is a female Pegasus pony with a pale goldenrod coat, pale, light amaranth mane, dark olive green eyes, and a varying cutie mark at least of a strawberry. She is named Strawberry Sunrise in Honest Apple and both Strawberry Sunrise and "Sweetie Sunrise" in different merchandise and other media. Development and design Strawberry Sunrise shares her mane and tail style and color scheme with Pizza Pie, is identical to Golden Harvest and Caramel Apple in all but mane color, pony type, and cutie mark, shares her mane and tail style with Daisy, Spring Forward, S01E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, "Serena", "Bell Perin", "Swirly Cotton", "Maroon Carrot", S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, "Berry Icicle", Lucky Star, "Hazel Harvest", "Cornflower", "Mint Swirl", "Lilac Blossom", "Apple Top", Blueberry Curls, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #9, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #10, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #14, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #19, and S05E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, shares her tail style with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, "Precious", S02E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S02E05 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, "Ocean Breeze", Lilac Hearts, Cipher Splash, Apple Stars, "Golden Glory", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #5, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #8, Sunshine Petals, "Nook", S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, "Cloverbelle", S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #3, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, "Soft Spot", "Ivy Vine", S05E02 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, S05E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #3, S05E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S06E04 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, S06E04 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, S06E08 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, S06E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, and Virgo, has a similar color scheme to Bright Mac and Don Neigh, and sometimes shares her cutie mark with "Candy Mane". Strawberry Sunrise is named similarly to G1 Strawberry Surprise and G3 Strawberry Surprise. Depiction in the series Strawberry Sunrise is first seen wingless in Hearth's Warming Eve cheering in the crowd right before The Heart Carol. She first appears as a Pegasus in Hurricane Fluttershy after Rainbow Dash tests Twilight Sparkle's anemometer. She is later seen as a spectator during the Equestria Games in the episode of the same name standing next to Luckette. In the season seven episode Honest Apple, Strawberry Sunrise has a speaking role in which she expresses an extreme distaste for apples (to Applejack's outrage). Other depictions IDW comics Strawberry Sunrise appears in a picture with her name listed on 's regular cover. Merchandise A translucent mini-figure toy and collector card of Strawberry Sunrise was released as part of the tenth wave of mystery packs; the wave's packaging names Strawberry Sunrise with a trademark symbol, and her collector card states that she "loves to go flying on sunny mornings!" In Enterplay's collectible card game, Strawberry Sunrise is named "Sweetie Sunrise" on her card α #20 C, which attributes to Berry Punch the quote "I don't know about you, but it takes more than a cup of orange juice to get ME going in the morning." In the game's expansion set Friends Forever, Strawberry Sunrise's name is listed with a trademark symbol on her card #77 U, which lists the quote "Some days I wish Princess Celestia would raise the sun earlier." Quotes Gallery See also * *Ponies with a similar name: Strawberry Ice, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Swirl, Sweetie Blue, Sweetie Drops, and Sweetie Babs. References Category:Fan-named characters Category:Background characters